Looking at the role of Type IX collagen in determining the three dimensional arrangement of collagen fibrils in bone is the focus of this study. The HVEM and animated tilt series photos are an ideal way to look at the differences in arrangement of fibrils between the normal and mutant animals. We can observe the directionality and network structure in HVEM which cannot be seen using conventional electron microscopy (TEM).